


Cat's Concert

by dratinigirl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cat cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratinigirl/pseuds/dratinigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which Aoba is a young man living in the city. When inclement weather strikes one night, leaving him ditched by his two best friends, he takes a turn away from the bar he'd meant to spend the night in. With nothing more interesting on his plate and no intention to waste a night out, Aoba takes a chance and enters through the doors and into the soft yellow glow of a local cat cafe. Through that door waits more for him than just kittens and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'd just like to let all of you know that this work is going to be based off of the work of this artist here: http://38.media.tumblr.com/eae81d3376d7933cab53614c253fc418/tumblr_neiyl93EpA1rkdtupo1_1280.png . I saw this picture a while ago and I'm totally in love with that idea, so I went with it. Please enjoy!

“Shit.” Aoba hissed under his breath. Not that it could have been heard anyway. Rain drowned out his voice, pouring down onto the streets outside of the dry area that he’d holed himself into. The youth was sandwiched between the downpour and the cold walls of a building, barely sheltered by the awning overhead. He’d only agreed to leave the comfort of his home because the comfort of a warm bar and a drink with his friends had been promised. However, Koujaku and Mizuki were nowhere to be found. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Aoba realized that he’d missed the text telling him that his friends had cancelled their plans due to the weather. 

Aoba knitted his brows together in frustration. If only he’d raised the volume on his phone or thought to check it before he left the house, then he would have been spared this grim situation. He turned his eyes up towards the illuminated sign of the bar across the street, the one he’d hoped to spend the night in with his friends. The young man heaved a sigh, pulled his hood over his head, and decided that it wouldn’t be any fun to go off and get drunk on his own. However, Aoba hadn’t come all the way out into the city just to turn around and go home again. Surely there was something fun to do besides sit around and drink. 

Aoba ducked out from underneath the safety of the hanging cloth, and towards a brightly-lit convenience store just down the street. Soft music and dry air greeted him once he stepped inside. His wet boots squeaked on the linoleum as he browsed the aisles of the store, meandering up and down. He stopped at the magazine shelf and eyed the covers until a copy of jump caught his attention. He’d never been a big fan of manga, but maybe it would be better after all to go home and catch up on some stories he’d read when he was younger. He pulled the book from the shelf and took it to the front counter, handing over the money for the item. He slipped it into his bag, and left the comfort of the shop for the cold air outside.

People and cars passed by him, lights reflecting off of the damp sidewalk and into his eyes. Aoba’s nose stared down at the pavement beneath his feet. Despite his attempt to find something else to do, watching the cracks in the sidewalk pass by wasn’t going to do him much good. But disheartened by being abandoned by his friends, his neck didn’t have the strength to keep his head held up. However, one object did stand out. 

Aoba stopped to read a sign placed outside of one of the shops, standing beneath another dry awning. The smudged blackboard had simple pictures of cats and fish bones drawn on it. The name had been blurred out by moisture, but he could make out two words below where it had been. ‘Cat cafe’. 

He turned his eyes up to the door. There were feline-themed decals clinging to the glass, and a cozy yellow light drifted from inside the cafe. Aoba was drawn to it like a moth, drifting in through the doors. A bell chimed as he entered the shop, signalling his entry. Aoba took in the sight of the shop for a moment. There were cats lazily draped about the store, lounging on tables and scratching posts. The whole shop had an air of lazy contentedness to it. And, despite being a dog person, Aoba noted that this place seemed to be worth spending his evening in. 

Aside from the feline tenants, the place looked to be empty. Aoba crept towards the front counter and peeped at the list of drinks that one could order. He wasn’t interested in any coffees or other caffeine loaded drinks listed, but in the corner were a few other options. Then, he looked around for any sign of a barista hanging around behind the counter. Was the shop closed, or closing? He hadn’t looked for any times listed outside, and it was starting to get late. Just as he thought that it might be best to turn and leave, a puff of white came bouncing from behind a door on the other side of the counter. 

Attached to the white floof was a body underneath, a young man that didn’t look to be far off from Aoba’s age. He scurried to the counter, straightening his apron. “Sorry about that, I was looking for something back there.” He apologized.

“It’s fine.” Aoba assured him. “I’ll uh, just have a sweet tea.” He half pointed at the menu behind the barista. The man quickly turned around to start filling his order, and Aoba sensed something moving beside him. One of the shop’s residents, a calico with a round face, had made its way over to him. He looked down at the cat, staring into its hazel eyes as it took a seat on the floor beside his wet boots. Not having much experience with cats, he left it alone while waiting for his drink. 

As the other man turned back to ring him up, Aoba caught the word written across a tiny badge on his chest. ‘Clear’, it read in printed black lettering. Something like that had to be a nickname. 

“That’ll be four hundred and fifty yen.” Clear told him after punching some numbers into the register. Aoba was broken from his thoughts on the odd nature of his name. He nodded silently, pulling notes and coins from his pocket and placing them in the pale hand of the other. “Thank you very much sir!” Clear chimed. 

Aoba nodded, and took his drink. Equipped with his red bendy straw; he looked at the odd structure of the cafe. There were low-lying tables placed all about, cushioned seats lining the bases of walls. Water clung to the windows leading outside, panes placed above the crimson seats. On any other day, a pleasant sun would be drifting in. Alone except for the animals and the single barista, Aoba took a seat where he pleased, smack in the middle of the row. He was nestled around a gathering of four cats, who could have cared less if he were there or not. Aoba placed his drink down on the closest table and dug into his bag. Now would be as good of a time to indulge in his magazine as ever. 

He sat for a while, listening to the the gentle pattering of the rain outside as he read through the various manga. He hadn’t stopped to think that the stories from when he was a teen had probably long since concluded, or advanced to an entirely new storyline. But he flipped idly through anyway, relaxed by the purring around him. 

“This one is Mai.” 

Aoba jumped, pulling the magazine out of his face. The barista had snuck up to him, and was holding up a fluffy yellow cat with a ribbon tied around her throat. The youth blinked dumbly at the other man, watching the cat lazily swish her tail about. 

“You seem like you’re not as comfortable around them as you could be, so I thought I would introduce the two of you. Mai likes to be scratched behind the ears.” Clear told him, urging the feline closer. 

Aoba hummed in nervous recognition. He held out his hand, hesitating just for a second before scratching the cat behind the ear. It purred happily, bumping its forehead up into his palm. Aoba’s nervous tension faded away, and he stroked the cat with more confidence. Clear sat it down onto the floor, and Aoba was able to stroke the animal’s fur from head to tail.

“She really likes people. All of the cats here do, or we wouldn’t be able to keep anyone coming here to see them.” Clear explained. “That grey one behind you is Dai, the tortoiseshell is Michi, and the calico over there is Tama.” He pointed to each one as he named them, and Aoba turned his head to face the lounging felines as they were listed off. Mai settled by his thigh, curling up into a ball as Aoba stroked her body. 

“She’s nice.” Aoba commented. “I’ve always liked dogs more, though.” 

Clear chuckled. “That’s alright. To be honest, I like jellyfish more than cats.” 

Aoba blinked. “...Jellyfish? Really? Do you keep them as pets or something?” He asked. Now his manga was set to the side. The barista had captured his attention enough to keep him focused on the conversation. 

“No. I just really like them. They don’t have brains or eyes or ears, or much else to speak of, but they’re still alive- and I think that’s fascinating!” Clear listed off the traits. 

“If you like jellyfish, why aren’t you a marine biologist or something? Are you still in school?” Aoba asked out of sheer curiosity. Clear’s expression turned to a fond smile, and he stroked one of the cats as it stepped over to him. 

“I thought about something like that, but things were very complicated until just recently. Maybe I should think about it again.” He stroked the cat behind its ear. “But I like it here with the cats, too. We keep each other company.” 

“I see...” Aoba mused. “I hope you can do that, you’ve got a lot of time ahead of you to work for it still.” He turned his eyes down at the watch on his wrist. It read that it was half past eight. He’d already been sitting close to thirty minutes with nothing but his empty glass of tea. He chose not to overstay his welcome in the shop, and picked up his magazine. “I’d actually better get going now.” He told the barista as he stood. 

“Ah- yes, thank you for coming!” Clear thanked him. “I hope to see you again soon- I’m sure that Mai will miss you too!” He added. Aoba looked down at the yellow cat that had been sitting beside him, and then gathered up his bag. Clear made an ‘O’ shape with his lips, and stopped Aoba where he stood. “I didn’t notice that you were all wet! Don’t you have an umbrella?” He asked, eyes full of worry. Aoba was just noticing their pink color. An albino, perhaps. 

“Ah, no I don’t. I wasn’t really expecting it to rain.” He looked down at his own cold jacket. It was a fairly long walk home, and the rain didn’t look like it was going to let up. “I don’t have a long way to go though, I’ll make it.” He lied. Clear’s worry didn’t diminish however.

“No, that’s not good at all. You’ll get wet and sick. Here- wait just a minute, I’ve got something that you can use.” Clear waved his hand, skipping and hurrying off to the area behind the counter that he’d first slipped out of. Aoba debated leaving, but he didn’t want to be rude to someone who’d only showed him kindness. Even if he was a little... Excitable, he was nice. 

The door opened again and Clear came bounding back towards Aoba. He carried an umbrella with him, long and transparent by his side. “Please, take this.” He said. Aoba was reluctant- but he accepted the offer, taking the barista’s umbrella in his hands. “Good, now please don’t get wet out there.”   
Aoba grasped the handle of the umbrella tighter. “Ah- thanks...” He said, mildly surprised that the stranger was so willing to give his things away to someone that he’d just met. But being unprepared to decline his offer, he took the object without complaint. “I’ve really got to get going now. Thanks again.” 

Aoba made his way to the front door. Clear gave a gentle wave goodbye from behind him, one of the cats rubbing against his feet. The exiting youth glanced over to a sign showing the shop’s hours, already making plans to return the umbrella when he could. Hours were listed as eight in the morning to eight in the evening all days of the week. Wait, that didn’t make sense. Aoba looked to his watch, reading 8:43 on the dot. He turned back to Clear. “Hey, what time is it?” He asked, wondering if his watch had gone bad.   
Clear turned his head, peering at an electric clock on an opposite wall. “It’s about a quarter until nine, why?”

Aoba’s mouth dropped open by a fraction of an inch. “It says on your sign that the store’s only open until eight. Is it wrong?”   
The white haired man across the shop picked up the cat at his feet. He straightened himself up again, petting the animal. “No, it isn’t wrong. I was just about to close up when you came in actually. But you were so cute, I didn’t have the heart to turn you away!” 

Aoba made a noise not unsimilar to a surprised squawk. Clear smiled at him after calling him something as... Suggestive... as ‘cute’. His mind drew a complete blank, and he turned, exiting the shop. He popped the umbrella open above his head and went on with the feeling of cats chasing string inside of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL here's this. I was too lazy to edit a lot of it because i might be sick, but have what I wrote at 2 in the morning a few days ago

By the time Aoba arrived home, the rain had subsided to drops here and there. The road in front of him reflected the soft yellow light of the lamp posts, guiding him home. Where he would normally skip over a puddle, the boy walked right through. He didn’t take notice to the splashing, trapped in his own head while his legs moved on auto-pilot towards home. He was still flustered by the comment that the barista, Clear or whatever his weird name had been, had made just on his way out of the door of the cafe. He rubbed the handle of the umbrella hanging at his side with his thumb, contemplating if the man would be in some sort of trouble for keeping the shop open for nearly an hour after closing time. He’d have to take the guy’s umbrella back, too.

Turning onto a familiar length of the road, Aoba made the final stretch for home. He moved through the tiny front gate and up to the door, glad to just be home after such a strange night. Now if he could just see his grandmother and Ren, then he’d be able to clear his head for just a little while. The warm light of his home welcomed him, and he sniffed the air out of instinct while removing his rain-soaked boots. The scent of dinner had long since faded away, however, and it was only then that he remembered that he was supposed to eat with his friends. Eh, whatever.

“I’m home.” He called out. Aoba continued to swing the umbrella by his hip, not entirely sure what to do with it. Hanging it up with the others by the door would leave it forgotten until the next time that it rained. It would have to be put up somewhere that would help him remember to return it later on.

“Ah, welcome home Aoba.” Came a baritone from inside of the living room. Aoba’s adoptive brother, Ren, sat on the couch by himself. By the volume that he’d set the television to, it was easy to tell that their grandmother had already retired to her bedroom for the evening. And judging by the rings developing under his eyes, Ren had waited up for him to come home once again. Aoba more or less flopped onto the couch beside him, sitting his tired ass against the welcoming cushions. He’d done more walking than he’d thought. His brother turned to him. “You’re home earlier than I thought you’d be.”

Aoba snorted. “You say that all the time, Ren. I’m not about to go staying out until three in the morning anymore.” He told his sibling while stripping off damp socks.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Regardless, did you have a good time?” Ren asked him. Aoba grumbled; balling up his wet socks together. How could he even explain the weird evening he’d had?

“Koujaku and Mizuki stayed home because of the weather.” He explained. “I went out to the bar and stood in the rain for close to half an hour before I even thought to see if one of them had called.”

Ren cocked his head to the side. “What did you do then? You couldn’t have come home right after, did you go in by yourself?”

Damn you Ren, Aoba thought. Always asking questions. Oh well, he only had the best intent at heart. So, he thought up a lie. “I went and grabbed a bite to eat by myself. I didn’t want to waste all the time I’d spent walking out there and standing around in the rain. I came home as soon as the rain started to let up a bit.” He felt the umbrella in his hand, and decided to expand on his story. “I bought this at a convenience store on the way back too, just in case it started up again on the way here.”

“I see.” Ren replied. From what Aoba could tell from the stoic expression of his brother, he’d taken the lie without a hitch. However, the stoic expression soon changed to something crossed between shock and confusion. Ren held the look for a moment, and then his head lurched forward as he let out a sneeze. Right, cat allergy, Aoba thought as his brother sneezed into his own arm several times. After his short fit, Ren could pull his head up.

“That’s strange, I usually don’t sneeze like that.” He mused, and Aoba only chuckled at him.  

“You’d think I’d be the one getting a cold from standing out in the rain like that.” He teased. “Anyway, I’m going to bed, night.” Aoba pulled himself up off of the couch, his jacket still damp enough that he left a wet mark where his body had been. Ren only hummed from where he sat. Aoba knew that his brother would be off to bed just as soon as the door to his own room closed.

More than ready to get out of his wet clothing, Aoba pulled himself up the stairs and slinked past his door. He placed the umbrella that the barista had given him on the handle of his door, leaving it to sit for in the morning, when he would take it back. And, hope that the creep wasn’t still there waiting for him. Aoba sneered at the umbrella. That Clear guy had likely planned this all from the start. Give him the umbrella, or anything at all, and then wait for him to come crawling back to the cafe to return it to him. Real clever, but Aoba could see through his lies as easily as he could his stupid umbrella.

Clothes fell to the floor with a series of wet plopping sounds, and Aoba kicked them into a pile where they’d be forgotten until laundry. The youth slid into his bed and pulled the covers straight over his head. He was frustrated to the point that he felt a headache coming on. And not only by the barista’s comments towards him, but his brother’s sacrifice and worry, and his friends cancelling their plans. Of course, he’d been the one at fault, but he was still pissed off for not recognizing that they’d called the night off earlier.

He tossed and turned around in bed for much longer than he would have liked, eventually stopping to stare up at the ceiling. Getting pissed off wasn’t going to get him a good nights rest, but calming down wasn’t easy either. He stared and glowered at the white ceiling for as long as his eyes could stand, and eventually they slipped closed themselves.

clunk.

And, just as Aoba thought he’d achieved the peace of sleep, the damned umbrella fell from the handle.

  
  


He had no reason to be doing this. Of course he could up his reputation with some guy that had already started flirting with him, but what else did he have to gain besides a shiny badge on his chest reading ‘I did my good deed today!!’? Aoba frowned, the cursed umbrella swinging at his side as he made yet another trip to the shops. In broad daylight, no less, creating a maniac-type look about him. Yes, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, yet Aoba Seragaki couldn’t be in more of a piss poor mood.

Eyeing the shop doors, he kept an eye out for the one with little cat-shaped stickers clinging to the glass. However, the first sign that he saw of the shop was, well, the sign. Aoba remembered how the shop’s name had been washed out by the rain the night before. He didn’t care enough to check now that it would have been rewritten. There was a beeline between him and the barista, and somewhere along the line the umbrella would leave him and everything would be resolved. Then he’d never have to set foot in that godforsaken shop again.

Bells rang in his ears once again as he entered the store. Despite it being a Saturday morning, the shop was empty save for one person. In fact, Aoba could have mistaken him for another one of the platforms that the cats used to lounge around. A large, dark skinned man with even darker hair running all the way to his chest sat at one of the tables littered about the room. He had a stern expression on his face, like he’d seen shit that Aoba didn’t even want to think about. But, he held a cup of coffee in one hand, and the other moved back and forth to stroke one of the feline hosts. His eyes darted to Aoba just for a fraction of a second, then back to his drink. Aoba ignored him, and continued on his warpath for the front counter.

He rang the service bell, hoping that whoever slipped out from behind the doors wouldn’t be Clear. Someone else, yes, then he could leave the item for the guy to pick up later. He hoped deep in his gut, swinging the umbrella at his side. Those hopes were shattered when the doors opened, and the man from the night before did no less than bound out of the back of the shop and straight to Aoba.

“Hello, may I take your order?” He asked immediately. Aoba stood and waited for his brain to work for a second. But he managed to make the thoughts connect, and he lifted the umbrella up to the counter. He sat it down, and Clear blinked as if he’d never seen the object in his life.

“I just came to bring your umbrella back. Thanks... It helped last night.” He muttered, acting as if the atmosphere wasn’t awkward between the two of them. And that other guy drinking coffee. Whatever, he didn’t matter, the umbrella was the important thing. Aoba pushed it further across the countertop, and Clear took it gingerly.

“Oh, thank you...” He replied. Clear sat the umbrella down somewhere on the other side of the counter, and then placed both of his hands on the top. “Now, may I please take your order?”

Aoba was taken off guard. “Oh, I didn’t bring any money with me today.” He lied. There were bills and coins crumpled up in his bag somewhere, change he’d shoved in there as opposed to tucking it into his wallet.

“Ah, I see...” Clear mused for a moment. “It’s on me then!”

“Eh?” Aoba choked. God, this guy grew weirder by the second! Quick, time to think of a strategy to talk his way out. “I-I mean, it’s fine. I really just wanted to help you out, there’s no need to do that.”

“I insist!” Clear told him adamantly. He stepped away from the counter, pulling a glass from a nearby shelf. “You ordered sweet tea last night, how about another one?” He questioned. Aoba thought to struggle for just a moment longer, but he caved beneath the other man’s insistence. If it would get him out of here faster, then so be it.

“Yeah, that’s fine... Uh, thanks again.” Aoba mumbled. The air was tight at it was, and now he could feel the cafe’s other patron staring at him every so often. Clear couldn’t have looked like he was having any more fun than when he poured Aoba’s drink for him, pressing a straw inside and bending the tip over the edge of the glass. He passed it to Aoba, the two moles lips travelling with his grin. Aoba didn’t even have the words to thank him another time, so he turned silently, and took up the same seat he’d given himself the night before.

He sipped slowly at his tea, holding it in his hands and fiddling with the straw. Clear bounced around behind the counter, and coffee man sat still. Was his coffee even still in the cup? He’d never seen him take a drink. Perhaps the cats surrounding him were assimilating him to become one of their own. Okay, that was stupid. Aoba was far too worked up. It grew worse as Clear moved into the dining area, and lessened again when he made way for the man sitting at the table.

“Mink-san, mind if I borrow this one?” He asked the man. Clear pointed to the yellow cat that had taken an interest in Aoba the night prior. There was no verbal response from Mink, only a silent nod. Clear peeled Mai from the table, and then approached Aoba. He knelt down again, placing the cat at Aoba’s feet. “There we go. You looked lonely over here. I’m glad that you came back to see Mai again, she likes you.”

Weren’t these cats made to like everyone? That’s the response Aoba wanted to snap, but he didn’t have the heart with the cat crawling in between his legs and settling there. “Ah, thanks again.” He mumbled. Aoba stroked the cat’s back, feeling her purrs before they reached his ears. His tension was easing away with the fur beneath his fingers, much as he wished it wouldn’t. Now he was caught in the feline’s snare.

“Wah, I can’t believe that you aren’t a cat person. You seem very good with them.” Clear commented. “But I’m sure that you’re good with dogs, too.”

“Mhm.” Aoba hummed. God, he was nervous talking to this guy. Even more so when he sat down across from him. What was he even supposed to say? He stuck his straw between his lips, his eyes away from the barista’s.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have assumed what I did.” Clear spoke up, and Aoba blinked. “I should have known that you don’t like guys, that was way out of line.”

Aoba sputtered. Did he have to say that so loud in front of a stranger?! Clear’s face was ridden with guilt, his nose pointed at the ground. Aoba’s brain scrambled inside of his skull. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t like other men-” No, shit. “I don’t mind the compliment, really, don’t be upset.” Sh it, that’s not what he meant to say. “Just watch what you say to strangers next time, okay?” Yes. Yes, that was it.

“So, you like boys then?” Clear asked. Aoba gulped.

“Yeah, I guess. I do. Yeah, it’s fine.” The worlds fell out of his mouth.

“Would you please go on a date with me?”

God. Damnit. Aoba looked into Clear’s determined eyes, like a fucking high school boy who’d just mustered up the courage to confess to his crush after years of longing. Hours, in the barista’s case. All he had to do was say no. A quick, swift rejection, and he’d be on his way out into the world and away from Clear.

But... Was he really all that bad? He seemed like a happy person, and he’d given up his umbrella to make sure that Aoba would make it home comfortably. Hell, he seemed surprised at getting the thing back. And, he’d flirted with him a tiny bit, nothing compared to the real creeps that Aoba had shamelessly allowed to feel him up years ago. He didn’t owe him a thing for the kindness that he’d shown him, but, his seemingly genuine interest piqued Aoba’s own.

He opened his mouth. “What time?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.... Hopefully a new chapter soon! Please leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying so far~!

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, a cliffhanger, which means that I'm going to have to write more of this. I don't have any plans or much of a plot even thought out at the moment, I am simply rolling with this as it comes. For those of you who read An Eye for An Eye and were used to updates every few days, this might not have new content as often, mainly due to the fact that I don't have any solid plot set out to follow yet... I'm actually hoping that this doesn't end up being another novel sized fic, but if it becomes that... Haha, so be it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
